1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition the property of which changes by the reaction upon irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation, and a pattern-forming method using the photosensitive composition. More specifically, the invention relates to a photosensitive composition for use in a manufacturing process of semiconductor devices, e.g., IC, the manufacture of circuit substrates for liquid crystals, thermal heads and the like, and other photo-fabrication processes, lithographic printing plates, and acid-hardening compositions, and also the invention relates to a pattern-forming process using the photosensitive composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemically amplified resist compositions are pattern-forming materials capable of generating an acid at the exposed area by irradiation with radiation, such as a far ultraviolet ray, changing the solubility in a developer of the irradiated area with the actinic radiation and that of the non-irradiated area by the reaction with the acid as a catalyst, and forming a pattern on a substrate.
When a KrF excimer laser is used as the exposure light source, resins having poly(hydroxystyrene) as a fundamental skeleton small in absorption in the region of 248 nm are mainly used, so that a high sensitivity, high resolution and good pattern is formed as compared with conventionally used naphthoquinonediazide/novolak resins.
On the other hand, when a light source of further shorter wavelength, e.g., an ArF excimer laser (193 nm), is used as the light source, even these chemically amplified resists are not sufficient, since compounds containing an aromatic group substantially show large absorption in the region of 193 nm.
Accordingly, resists containing a resin having an alicyclic hydrocarbon structure have been developed for an ArF excimer laser.
Various compounds have been found as to acid-generating agents that are main constitutional components of chemically amplified resists, e.g., an imido acid-generating agent generating an acid upon irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,664), and chain state imido compounds (e.g., refer to JP-A-2003-261529 and Unexamined published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0,148,211) are disclosed. Further, a photosensitive composition comprising combination of a resin having an alicyclic main chain and an imido acid-generating agent (e.g., refer to JP-A-2002-341539), and a photosensitive composition comprising combination of a resin having an alicyclic side chain and an imido acid-generating agent (e.g., refer to JP-A-2002-268223) are proposed.
However, these compounds are still insufficient in various points and the improvement in pattern collapse and the like is required.